Super Smash Golf Cup
by LINKIN213
Summary: In a few months is their wedding day and Link can't seem to get even more closer to Zelda due to his friends.But one day after a game of golf,Link meets Plum and the two become good friends.But how long will they be friends before lust comes between them.
1. Chapter 1

"HEY LINK FALCO!", a voice is heard far in the golf course." NICE SHOT LINK!"

"SSSHHH! KEEP IT DOWN NESS!" Falco took Ness back to the crowd as Link concentrates to hit the ball. As he gets ready to swing the club he hears sneezing but hit's the ball." Achoo! Excuse me." The shot was a little off but still made a albatross. Everyone starts clapping an cheering for Link. Falco and Fox gave him a pat on the back but fox saw something wrong.

Fox: hey Link whats wrong?

Link: ..oh its nothing

Falco: don't sit there and lie come on tell us.

Link: im honest nothings wrong.

Fox and Falco walks away as Link calls for his caddy." hey Falco I think Zelda has been on Link's mind all day." Falco looks over to Fox with a raised eyebrow." Their wedding or somthing?" Fox nods his head and looks at Zelda. Fox wonders if Link might start talking to an other girl. Maybe he will but probably will get caught cheating by Zelda or somebody else.

Zelda greets Link a big hug and a kiss and Pit congratulates him." hey umm Link.. Do you have any plans for tonight? If not can I come over to your cabin."

Link: Sure you can come over anytime you want

Zelda: Can I stay the night?

Link: Your welcome to do anything you want Zel..

Pit cuts off Link

Pit: Forgive me for interrupting but wouldn't it be nice if you two could text each other later about this?

Link: Pit!

Zelda: I think picked the wrong time to talk to Link.. I'll see you later(walks away)

Link: Zelda wait! wait!

Link looks over at Pit with an angry look. Pit apologizes and flies off to the cabins.

A female golfer notices Link sitting in grass looking lonely" um hi, I saw what had happen between you and your fiancee. I hope you don't feel bad about that." Link tells his caddy to drive off without him." I don't feel bad about it… it's just I hate when people always try to come between us like that.. ARRGH IT JUST MAKES ME MAD EVERYTIME!." Link picks up a rock and throws it at another golf cart. The rock hits the driver causing the cart to crash. The accompanying golfer tells Link to calm down but, he didn't listen to her. She places her hand on his shoulder and tries to calm his nerves. Finally he listens and sits back down in the grass.

Link: hey thanks. Whats your name by the way?

Girl: Plum

Link: Maybe we should go practice together sometimes Plum

Plum: Sure that sounds like fun. Maybe we can get to know each other

Link: Yeah we will

The two say bye to each other and walk away from each other. Plum watches Link walking a long walk to the cabins. She gets starts her golf cart and drive towards Link. She speeds her way down to Link, then she nearly hits him." WHOA! Are you some killer from a horror game or something?" Plum looks over to Link and ask him does he want a ride to the cabins. Not wanting to be by himself for the moment, Link mounts the cart .Plum speeds and swerves down the golf course with Link holding on to something.

On the way to the cabins Link wanted to get to know Plum some more. She looks over at him and looks back at the course.

Link: Tell me.. where you're from?

Plum: Me? I'm from southern country part mushroom kingdom but I live in close to the golf club

Link: I grew up on the country side too

Plum: Really? Where did you come from?

Link: I came from the Village of Ordon in the Ordona province of Hyrule.

Plum: Sounds like a boring place

Link: No its really a great place. You should come there with me and Zelda one day

Plum: Hmmm Ok but only on one condition

Link: what would that be?

Plum: Show me how to hit farther ranges on the golf course

Link: Ok is that it?

Plum Yep that's all

Link hopes off the cart and tells Plum he'll see her later. Plum gives off a friendly smile and drives off. Link walks up to his cabin and hears movements inside." I wonder who could be inside ." Link slowly open the door and looked around, then saw a tail waggling. As he closes the door, the tail stops moving." Fox? What do you this time?" Fox quickly stood up and gave off a little laugh. Wolf walks from around the corner and spots Fox." HEY! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T COME IN? BEAT IT!" Wolf chases Fox out of the cabin nearly knocking Link over.

Link walks in the bedroom and finds his phone vibrating. Who could be calling him at this time of day? He picks up the phone and answers it. Link looks around and closes the curtains." Hello? Oh hey Marth… No I don't think so.. Why? I'm sure everyone's going to know tonight.. See ya." Link hangs up the phone and tosses it on his bed. The phone then goes off again revealing he has 24 unread texts." Wow 24 unread in one day." He replies back to all the texts only to get more texts.

He then puts his phone down to get ready to take a shower. Before he walks in the bathroom he hears some movement from his bed. He ignores the sounds and goes into the bathroom for his shower. He closes the door behind and gets in the shower. The sheets come off of Link's bed revealing it to be Zelda sleeping in his bed." I really fell asleep waiting for him" She checks her phone for text messages or missed calls. Only to find she has plenty of both.

Zelda climbs out off the bed and sneaks out the cabin while Link is still in the shower. Wolf on the other hand, had chased Fox off somewhere.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Wolfs yells at Link as if the cabin caught on fire. Link stretches and yawns as he rises out of bed. He opens the blinds and asks Wolf how long was he asleep. Wolf looked at the clock and replies "Ever since 12 a.m." Link gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, then he looks at himself in the mirror. "What did I do last night?"

Plum stands in the shower with the water sliding down her body as she washes herself. After she gets out of the shower she slips. "OWW!" Plum rubs her butt after she rises up as dries herself off. She wipes the mirror and smiles when she saw her reflection. She leaves the bathroom and tosses the towel on the floor of her bedroom. Daisy walks in and tosses a towel on Plum.

Daisy: Cover yourself up. You should be aware of the number of perverts we have here.

Plum: I'm only aware of one perv but they won't see me naked as I am.

Daisy: I thought the same thing until I caught one of those peeping toms in my closet.

Plum: Wow really? Who was it?

Daisy: It was that perverted midget Roy!

Plum: How did he get in?

Daisy: I don't know. He probably snuck in through the window that you always leave open.

Plum looked over at Daisy as she held a smirk on her face as if she was messing with her. "I keep telling you I always lock it. Why do you always gotta blame me for it?" Plum was getting frustrated. Daisy looked at her with a smirk and laughed at Plum. "What are ya gonna do? Tell me to stop some more or whine some more?" Daisy walked out of the room giving Plum a mean look and laughs. Plum walks to her door and shouts "Why do you always have to be a bitch to me". She slams the door.

Link sits at the table eating breakfast while Roy holds an icepack to his head at the opposite side of the table. Marth looked over at Roy and chuckled while he talked on the phone. Roy told Wolf that he didn't feel like eating breakfast and left the table. Wolf looked at him and laughed at his swollen jaw. "Hey Roy why did the pervert cross the road? He was stuck to the chicken hahahahaha"

Link puts his plate in the sink and tells the others he's going to go practice on the course. He closes the door behind him and walks towards the course. Link looks around and enjoys the air, enviroment and sunlight. "What a beautiful day. Nothing can ruin this for me." Link hits a couple of shots before he stopped and started sightseeing. After awhile he hears sobbing coming from behind a tree. He heads towards the tree and finds Plum crying behind a tree. Link quickly hides behind the tree and smacks his face. " And to think nothing can ruin this day"

Link: (comes from behind the tree) Hey Plum whats wrong?

Plum: People can be so mean to me over a little mistake. I never asked to be treated like garbage.

Link: Who's been treating you like this? And why?

Plum: Daisy. Its because I forgot to lock a window and this short red-headed guy named Roy snuck in her room and watched her undress.

Link: Wait. Princess Daisy has been treating you like this?

Plum: Yea and I keep telling her to stop but she won't stop picking on me.

Link: I see. Well if you don't like staying in a cabin with her then you're free to stay at my cabin if you want. I'll let the office that you're switching cabins so it won't be a problem.

Plum: Really? You would do that for me? But I can't do tha….

Link: If you go back to your cabin you're bound to get butchered by Daisy again. But you can't always let other people walk over you like that or otherwise they'll get other people treating you the same way.

Plum: I know but I'm the lover type not the fighter.

Link stood up and told Plum she's welcome to his cabin anytime she needs someone to talk to and he'll be there. Plum wipes a tear off her face and look up at Link. "You would really do all that for me. That's so sweet." Plums smiled a bit when she was cheered up. Link helped her up to her feet and Link walked her to his cabin. Before he opened the door for her Marth opened the door an walked out in a rush. Link and Plum walked in the cabin and sat on the couch. "You feel any better now" Link asked Plum with a concerned look on his face. Plum kept her hand between her thighs and said "yeah" in a soft tone.

Wolf walked in and saw Plum. "Hey Link who's the girl?" Wolf asked Link in a serious tone. Link looked over his shoulder and was about to reply but was cut off by Plum when she said her own name. Wolf told Link he needs to talk to him in private. Link got up and followed Wolf in the hallway. He had reminded Link not to get caught with Plum by Zelda. Link looked past the corner and watched Plum for a few seconds and told Wolf "Don't worry Zelda won't have a problem with her. I'm sure of that." Wolf shaked his head and told Link don't get caught.

Plum looks over at Wolf as he walks out with a cigarette in his mouth. She looks over at Link, while pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Plum why are you so quiet today? Just yesterday you were energetic and fun…. What's wrong?" Link had a look of concern on his face after he gave her a glass of juice. Plum scoots on the other end of the couch and looks back at Link then she looks down. " It's just I never been picked on like that in a day of my life. I never thought something like that would happen to me. To be honest I don't like it here! I just wanna go home" Plum breaks down in tears leaving Link in a bit of confusion. He kneels in front of Plum telling her there are more worse things besides getting picked on or not being able to go home. " I don't know how to explain it but you got to know there are some things we can't do anything about but sit there and take it. You know what I mean?" Plum looks up at Link while he talked to her. A little smile showed up on her face causing Link to smile back at her.

Plum: (wipes her tears away) Link thats so sweet

Link: Well what are friends for ( smiles)

Plum: (gets up and walks towards the door) I have to go

Link: (holds his hand out to get her attention) Wait!

Plum: (turns around) What is it?

Link: Are gonna spend the night or switch here from your cabin one day ?

Plum: Link that's sweet but I can't

Link: Why not?

Plum: What would your fiance say or think about that?

Link: Don't worry she won't… wait how did you know I was engaged?

Plum: (twirls her fingers around) She came to my cabin one day and her and Daisy were talking about it? Oh yea who's Tara?

Link: Tara?…. To be honest Tara…..she didn't make it and she was our first .

Plum: Oh I'm sorry if I brought that up.

Link: (smiles) It's ok Tara is now a beautiful flower in her mommy's garden.

Plum: But don't you ever have any regrets about her not being alive? Did you ever blame anyone?

Link: (frowns a bit) Yea I have a lot of regrets about it but she's in heaven now. And no it was noone's fault.

Plum walks up to Link and gives him a smile. "I know you would've been the best daddy she would have." Link looks at Plum and smiles as he sat on the couch. "I'll see you later I really have to go" Plum rushes out the door. Link watched her leave without getting a bye from her. His phone soon vibrated from a text message he got from Zelda. It said "meet me on the bridge between the metroid golf course and the fire emblem golf course at 1:45 P.M. I have some special news for you." Link looked at the time on his phone and it read 8:39 A.M. "Not even close. But how can she leave without saying goodbye?"


End file.
